Time To Move On
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Tujuh tahun setelah kejadian memilukan malam itu, entah kebetulan atau mereka sedang hoki, anak anak kelas E saling bertemu dengan teman sepermainanya. Semua mantan anak kelas E mendatangi kelas mereka dulu. 'Rinduu sekali sama kelas yang satu ini' itulah yang mereka pikirkan/ Sequel dari: Hari Ketika Kami Bisa Bertemu Denganmu Lagi.
**Time To Move On**

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: Gaje, Abal, Typo,AU, semi canon. Sequel from: Sampai Hari Kita Bertemu Kembali.

.

.

.

"Hei, Nagisa-kun!". Panggil Karma saat ia melihat Nagisa termenung di depan pohon sakura yang tumbuh di Kelas 3-E dulu. "Ah, Karma-kun! Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Nagisa saat ia melihat Karma menyapanya.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu. Oiya bukannya kau hari ini mengajar di Prism Paradise?"

"Ahh…. Itu hehe mungkin aku akan telat beberapa menit. Nostalgia sebentar tak menjadi soal bukan? Kau sendiri, kau kan baru 3 bulan diterima sebagai birokrat, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

"Hehe aku pekerjaan ku disana sangat menyenangkan. Mengendalikan negara dibalik layar tidak terlalu buruk. Justru aku untung banyak" jawab Karma tak lupa dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Kau ini tak banyak berubah yah"

"Sudahlah Nagisa-kun, nanti kau bisa telat loh." Nagisa lalu melihat kearah arlojinya. "Ah iya! Sebentar lagi jam masuk sekolah! Aku pergi dulu yah Karma-kun!"

"Kenapa tidak bareng aja? Kantorku dengan sekolah tempatmu mengajar searah bukan?"

Nagisa pun tersenyum dan pergi bersama Karma. Saat mereka menuruni gunung, sesekali mereka mengulang saat saat suka maupun duka waktu di kelas 3-E dulu.

.

"Terima Kasih atas tumpangannya, Karma-kun!" ucap Nagisa setelah sampai disekolah tempat ia mengajar.

"Tak masalah! Oiya ngomong ngomong reuni kita jadi kan?"

"Akan kuusahakan menguhubungi teman teman yang lain. Ah kurasa aku terlambat! Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai Jumpa lagi."

Sebenarnya saat dimobil menuju tempat mereka bekerja, Nagisa mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta reuni kecil kecilan di kelas 3-E esok hari. Karma yang mendengar usulan sohib masa SMP nya ini menyetujui ajakan Nagisa.

* * *

Kaede Kayano atau bisa dibilang Akari Yukimura. Kembali merintis karirnya sebagai aktris terkenal dengan nama Haruna Mase.

"Kerja bagus, Mase-san!" ujar salah seorang sutradara film yang dibintangi Akari.

"Hehe, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Ah aku ingin keluar sebentar. Sampai jumpa!"

"Jangan lupa untuk kembali yah Mase-san! Nanti kau mau ada acara reality show loh"

"Baiklah!"

Akari menyesal tidak membawa jaket hari ini. Memang sih sekarang musim semi. Tapi ini masih awal bulan April. Suhu udara di awal bulan April masih sangat dingin. "Huftt—dinginn" ujar Akari mengigil sambil mengusap kedua tangannya.

"Eh?! Okuda-san?" Akari terkejut tiba tiba melihat sosok Okuda Manami yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah Kaya- eh Yukimura-san!"

"Kayano juga gapapa kok. Eh ngomong ngomong kita ke kafe sebentar yuk. Kita ngobrol sebentar. Aku yang traktir" ajak Akari sambil menunujuk kafe yang ada diseberang sana.

"Oh boleh deh! Kebetulan kerjaanku di laboratorium bisa kukerjakan nanti"

Sesampainya di kafe, mereka memesan pesanan masing masing. Sembari menunggu mereka pun berbincang.

"Okuda-san, gimana pekerjaanmu di laboratorium itu? Kau kerja bareng Takebayashi bukan?"

"Ah itu. Pekerjaan ku lumayan sulit sih hehe. Tapi berkat buku panduan karir yang ditulis Koro-sensei, aku bisa menciptakan berbagai macam ramuan dengan mudah.

"Buku panduan karir yang tebelnya kebangetan itu kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Untuk saat ini sih belum. Terlalu tebal sih haha"

Tak lama kemudian setelah berbincang Nakamura Rio pun tak disangka masuk ke kafe tersebut bersama Kurahashi Hinano

"Hei itu sepertinya- Ah! Kayano-chan! Okuda-chan! Ayo kita kesana, Hinano-chan"

"N-Nakamura-chan!" pekik Akari.

"Huoh! Kayano-chan! Kau makin cakep aja. Kau memang lebih cocok rambut hitam dan digerai begitu yah!"

"Yahoo! Kaede-chan!"

"Hinano-chan! Apa kabar!"

"Aku baik baik saja kok." Nakamura dan Kurahashi pun duduk berhadapan dengan Okuda dan Akari. Setelah mendapat pesanan masing masing, mereka pun mengulang dan menceritakan suka duka mereka ketika berada di kelas E. Mereka membicarakan mulai dari awal masuknya gurita kuning itu kekelas mereka, aib mereka masing masing hingga kejadian memilukan malam itu yang membuat mereka melankolis berjamaah.

"Oiya ngomong ngomong aku dapat LINE dari Nagisa loh. Katanya dia mau ngadain reuni besok" ucap Nakamura ketika melihat teman temannya yang sedang bermelankolis ria. Salahnya juga sih yang mengungkit kejadian memilukan itu.

"Iya? Dimana?" tanya Akari.

"Katanya sih di kelas E kita juga sekalian nginep plus bersih bersih kelas"

"Aku ikut!" seru Kurahashi.

"Kebetulan pekerjaan ku di lab tidak terlalu banyak. Aku ikut!" ujar Okuda.

"Yah walapun jadwalku besok banyak, akan kuusahakan bicara pada manager ku untuk memundurkan jadwalku"—Akari.

"Yosh! Semua besok kumpul jam 8 pagi di depan stasiun yah! Nagisa bilang acaranya pukul 9 pagi" - Nakamura.

Setelah sepakat, mereka pun kembali ke tempat kerja masing masing. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

.

Entah kebetulan atau mereka sedang hoki, anak anak kelas E saling bertemu dengan teman sepermainanya. Seperti Sugaya bertemu dengan Okajima dan Mimura ditaman karena suatu kebetulan. Geng Terasaka yang berkumpul di warung ramen Muramatsu entah karena kebetulan atau mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Kataoka dan Okano yang baru pulang dari kampus pun bertemu Isogai dan Maehara yang kebetulan lewat. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Entahlah.

* * *

Hari reuni yang ditunggu pun tiba. Semua mantan anak kelas E mendatangi kelas mereka dulu. 'Rinduu sekali sama kelas yang satu ini' itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka pun membersihkan kelas yang sudah sangat kotor karena tak terurus, mengecat ulang bahkan memperbaiki beberapa bagian gedung yang rusak. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Mereka memang awal niatnya untuk menginap. Geng Terasaka membawa kembang api yang entah darimana mereka dapatkan untuk dinyalakan saat pesta makan malam nanti. Selagi yang wanita membeli bahan makanan. Tinggalah para pria yang ditugaskan menjaga kelas, sembari mengobrol.

"Hei Nagisa! Kau jadi guru di Prism Paradise bukan?" tanya Maehara.

"Kudengar sekolah itu adalah sekolah terburuk di Jepang." ujar Isogai sampai merinding.

"Apalagi murid-murid disana bandelnya melebihi Terasaka dulu." celetuk Mimura.

"Kok bawa bawa nama gua?!" yang disebut namanya tadi pun sewot.

"Ahhh… soal itu kalian tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin mereka akan jadi murid yang baik kok." ujar Nagisa.

"Didik mereka dengan baik yah Nagisa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan batas kesabaran yang harus kau tahan saat mengajar mereka." ujar Sugino.

"Ehehe. Omong omong Sugino-kun, bagaimana pertandingan _baseball_ mu minggu lalu. Maaf yah aku tak bisa menonton langsung. Aku harus mengoreksi hasil ujian anak anak"

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan,Nagisa. Yah soal pertandingan kemaren emang agak mengecewakan."

"Oiya kau masih suka Kanzaki-san?" celetuk Karma tak lupa dengan senyum iblis jahilnya itu.

Yang ditanya pun mukanya mulai memerah. "K-Kau bicara apa sih Karma! Aku bukan anak SMP lagi tahu."

"Gausah sok _tsundere_ dah. Kalo suka tembak aja kan mayan PJ buat kita haha"

"T-Tapi"

"Sudahlah, Karma-kun. Ah itu para cewe udah dateng! Ayo kita mulai acara makan malamnya" seru Nagisa.

Acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan penuh canda tawa dari mantan murid kelas E. Ada yang curhat sama kelompok masing masing, ada yang ngelawak bahkan ada yang main game monopoli online dengan mode multiplayer. Setelah makan malam, Terasaka dan Karma menyalakan kembang api. Mantan murid kelas E pun bersorak ria. Nagisa pun tersenyum melihat teman temannya yang sudah move on dari kejadian malam itu. Mengingat kejadian malam itu saja sudah membuat Nagisa menitikkan air mata.

 _Terima Kasih Koro-sensei. Berkat bimbinganmu aku bisa menjadi guru. Aku akan mengikuti jejakmu sampai akhir hayat nanti._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

Jam pun menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam. Seharusnya mereka sudah tidur. Namun Nakamura dengan isengnya mengajak teman temannya untuk jurit malam di sekitar pegunungan. Awalnya mereka menolak yah walapun ada beberapa yang antusias sih.

Acara jurit malam pun dimulai. Semua yang ikut antara lain Fuwa, Maehara, Isogai, Kataoka, Okano, Akari dan Nagisa. Yang lain memilih untuk tinggal di kelas dengan alasan takut. "Oiya bagaimana dengan Bitch-sensei yah?" gumam Nakamura saat mereka sedang menjalankan acara jurit malam tersebut.

"Bitch-sensei kan udah nikah sama Karasuma-sensei." ujar Fuwa.

"Gitu gitu juga berkat kita tahu"—Maehara

"Bitch-sensei kudengar sudah berhenti jadi _hitwoman_ "—Nagisa.

"Whoah hebat juga dia"—Isogai

"Omong omong katanya Bitch-sensei sedang mengandung anak pertamanya loh."—Akari

"Yang benar?! Kurasa besok kita harus mampir kerumah mereka deh"—Nakamura.

Mereka tiba tiba terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok putih yang ternyata adalah Karma yang iseng nakut nakutin mereka pake jubah putih yang entah dapat darimana. Mereka pun akhirnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

A/N: Huahh akhirnya Haru bisa apdet ff baru! Seperti yang Haru bilang diatas. Ini adalah sequel dari "Sampai Hari Kita Bertemu Kembali." Ini no pair kok. Paling ada SugiKanza sma KaraIri nyelip dikit hehe. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Thanks for being you!


End file.
